


【BruceDick】小魚仙

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aquaman still Arthur, Batman still Bruce, Dick is an Alantisan, M/M, Original Character(s), Still Nightiwng
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【BruceDick】小魚仙

那時他應該才6歲左右，Bruce只剩下片刻的記憶。父母帶他到船上渡過一個禮拜的假期，那次是Bruce第一次坐船，他到了大海之上，而非只能站在幼沙上遠目海的彼岸。他還挺興奮的，他每天趁父母還沒睡醒時便偷偷跑上甲板，踏上欄杆，看著那片深淵的海。他好奇，想知道海下的世界。直到有天他失足了，掉到海裡去。他嚇壞了，掉到海裡去的一刻，他張不開雙眼，也呼吸不了。身體渴求的空氣，換來的卻是鹹腥的海水，它們代替著空氣進入孩童的肺部。缺氧使男孩進入昏迷，最後一刻他看到一個孩子的身影，與自己差不多，可能比他小一點而已。那個身影拉起他，拉著他往上游。待Bruce醒來時，他已經躺在床上，他換了乾淨的衣物，身體也清洗乾淨了，沒有一絲曾掉進海的痕跡。只有肺部的不適和父母關愛的眼神才印證著那並非夢，一切真實。

父親嚴厲的訓斥，還有母親的安慰，一切都跟Bruce說著已經沒事了。同時孩子也上了一課，大海並非每一刻都平靜。你不屬於它，你入侵的一刻就會被吞噬。但還是有些別的東西，Bruce把海裡救了他的”東西”告訴父母，他們會覺得只是孩童的想像，孩子得救是因為水手的努力和水浮力而已。但他們並沒有忍心把孩子的夢粉碎，所以他們只安慰說或許那是屬於Bruce的美人魚吧?

屬於他的美人魚。

Batman觀察著海邊某家工廠。工廠處於哥譚最角落的地方，工廠不大且處於不起眼的地方，外面沒有亮燈，要不是因為排污渠依舊運作，沒人會注意到工廠仍在運作。Batman調查到裡面在作某些不能見光的工作，只能晚上暗暗地進行，絕不能被任何人發現的勾當。而今晚，Batman透過各方面的情報找到這裡，他不否認是因為Aquaman向他或多或少的投訴。這工廠排出的污水引起了Aquaman的注意，他向Batman提出最近哥譚的排污量異於平常，而且當中帶有一種新的化合物，正好是Batman追查的新型毒品中其中一項重要的元素。

“所以就是那家工廠了嗎?”

一把聲音突然在自己背後出現，Batman馬上滾開，向背後投出蝙蝠鏢。對方立馬接著，蝙蝠鏢自動伸出毒針，這是足以神經麻醉一頭大象的麻醉藥。然而對方不當一回事，他身體本來就能防禦一大堆比這更強的麻醉藥、神經毒和其他物理上的攻擊。Batman發現這並不管用，他隨即掏出電擊槍射向來者，對方也下意識地接著投來的傳導體，但並沒預料到Batman的電擊。電擊立馬使來者渾身發軟，倒在地上。但並沒強到足以讓他失去意識，只是奪去了他身體的行動能力。Batman一手揪起來者，他從沒見過的人。Batman明顯地掃視了眼前的不速之客，黑髮，擁有在海中少有的小麥色肌膚，彷彿他常上岸曬日光一樣。黑藍色的制服濕透，完美呈現緊身衣下完美的肌肉線條。雖然制服包裹了，但還是隱約看到這傢伙頸項有魚鰓，典型的亞特蘭提斯人最大特徵。

“你是誰?”  
“放鬆放鬆。我叫Nightwing!我……”  
“Aquaman叫你過來監視我嗎?”  
“為什麼你會知我是……哦，因為你看到我有鰓阿?果然名不虛傳。”  
“跟Aquaman講，別想找人來跟蹤我!”  
“別這樣啦，我是來幫忙的。”

Batman轉身想要無視眼前的傢伙，他不需要幫忙，而且也不需要一個小跟班。但那傢伙就像一片牛皮糖一樣自己纏上Batman，而且還一直說話說個不停。Batman不想理會那個新來的亞特蘭提斯人，他更在意現在眼前工廠的問題。他看到有人出入了，看來今晚的工作已告一段落。這很好，Batman正等待著。

“你不下去嗎?我還以為你會跳下去把他們綁起來。”  
“他們人不是重點。”  
“哦哦，你要捉大魚阿。”

Batman默認了這個結論，他利用望遠鏡看著工廠的員工已走得七七八八了。他潛入了工廠，看著裡面的設備簡陋，大部分都是粗糙的科學儀器，很難想像在這裡能弄出新型毒品。

“Batman!”

Nightwing招手，Batman卻更在意他擅自跟進來的問題。Nightwing發現了一間暗房，那裡放著許多已半製成的混合物，混合物已成樣，就算利用外頭的儀器加熱後就能成功混出毒品流出市面。Batman推開了Nightwing，不想和他交集太多。Nightwing也沒在意什麼，而且他等了這個機會很久，第一次正式上陸地之餘第一次可以光明正大看Batman辦事。而且他時機捉得很好，才剛上岸就有機會和Batman合作了。他期待許久的事，一下子全都出現在眼前，有那麼一刻見到Batman時他還在想會不會因此而激動至昏倒，他剛剛有沒有口吃呢?

“Fuxk!是Batman。”

其中一個員工截返了，他們自然也被發現。對方喚來了自己的同伴還有巡邏小隊回來。巡邏小隊的人立馬趕到，並沒有省子彈地連環射出子彈。Batman與Nightwing立馬滾到一邊去，利用貨物作擋箭牌，就算他們有防彈的戰衣和身體，這不代表會喜歡用身體來接子彈。貨物並不能撐很久，Batman與Nightwing退到更後的位置，用牆壁先擋著。Nightwing自然地讓出位置讓他繼續觀察，同時可以把自己偶像的英姿盡收眼簾。Batman向外投出了另一枚蝙蝠鏢，這次是煙霧彈!Nightwing看得很興奮，Batman和他同時行動。Nightwing利用周邊的化學液體作盾，護送著Batman前進。對方在煙霧中不敢亂開槍，四周的黑影是敵是友也是疑問。直到一個蝙蝠的黑影把四周的黑影一個又一個放倒，巡邏小隊才發現那個黑影是敵人。煙霧散去至能隱約看見眼前人輪廓時，巡邏小隊開始掃射敵人的身影。Nightwing再次展開盾牌，擋去了理應會射到Batman身上的子彈。Nightwing把子彈甩開，再利用四周的水把眼前的人一個又一個困起。每個人也被水泡泡困起，看起來不堪一擊之餘，人類在水裡是呼吸不了的缺點也盡現。

“你會浸死他們!”  
“沒事的，相信我。”

待那些人缺氧後Nightwing馬上放他們出來，他們已沒還擊之力同時Nightwing也把肺裡的水弄出，並不會有生命危險。他沒有想要殺死眼前的人，只是稍微省點力氣而已。Nightwing像小孩子似的向Batman示意友好，但Batman早已把注意力放到剛剛的暗房去了。他割開了其中一包的原料，把東西倒入自己的試管中留待化驗。

“所以，我們首次合作還好?”  
“告訴Arthur，污水問題已解決了，你可以回去了。”  
“什麼?不不不，事情當然還沒解決!我們還要一起行動的。”

Batman並不友善的看著他，但Nightwing並不害怕，這才是Batman頭痛的地方。世界上很多人會怕Batman，他們理應要怕Batman，他作出Batman這角色就是為了要人怕他。就連正義聯盟裡的各個英雄，眼前這個亞特蘭提斯人的王也會忌他幾分的時候，眼前這個明顯天真得多的亞特蘭提斯人卻絲毫沒有表現出怕他的情緒。相反，他喜歡Batman，這不好，對他一點也不好。Nightwing甚至完美表現出他喜歡Batman的情緒，就像地面上的孩子都喜歡Superman一樣。

“那你告訴我，你還能作什麼?為什麼你還要留在這?工廠已經被瓦解了，暫時都沒有再建的可能性。剩下的問題就是找出源頭，把一切源頭和原料瓦解，但這和你這個亞特蘭提斯人有什麼關係?”  
“嗯……Ar……King Arthur吩咐我要把污水的源頭找出來。然後……就算現在你把工廠瓦解了，但還是沒有找到毒品的根源，所以難免不久後就會在別處再建工廠污染我們的母土。然後……阿……我可以幫你調查還有哪裡的水源被污染?這樣才比較好找源頭吧?”

Arthur那傢伙總是多此一舉，Batman不禁在心中抱怨。

“別跟著我，當我需要你調查時我會找你。”

就在Nightwing把人都綁好了的同時，Batman同時也失去了蹤影。

“歡迎回來，少爺。事情看來很順利?”  
“Arthur派了一個亞特蘭提斯人來跟著我。”  
“Arthur閣下?他很少會這樣。”  
“他只是因為海被污染而找那個人來找碴。”Bruce拉下披風。  
“Arthur才不是這樣的人!”

Nightwing突然冒出，Bruce下意識立馬拔出電擊槍應對，見到是Nightwing時才默默收回來。這傢伙竟然跟蹤他回來，最大問題是自己竟然沒察覺!Bruce一把揪著Nightwing的衣服，甩向蝙蝠洞壁。

“我拒絕的意味還不明顯嗎!”  
“冷靜點，Batman!你生氣什麼?是因為身份嗎?我也把自己的告訴你就是啦!”  
“我不知亞特蘭提斯是怎樣，但這裡不是你說來就可以來的地方!”  
“少爺，你先冷靜點，我想他沒惡意的。”

在Alfred的力勸下，Bruce放開了Nightwing，但同時也按了幾個鍵把Nightwing關起來。Nightwing驚訝地看著這圓筒形看下去就像魚缸的監獄臨到自己頭上，他嘗試拍打牆壁卻被電擊擊退。天阿，這玩意該不會是特意為亞特蘭提斯人而設的吧?他有點無辜的看著四周，看著眼前他崇拜已久的英雄。

“告訴我你到底想怎樣。”  
“我……我叫Dick Grayson。我……只是來幫你，Batman。雖然你說不用我，但就算是這樣我還是想來幫忙。相比你需要時叫我，我可以留在這裡任勞任怨的。”

Dick脫下了自己的眼罩，露出了如海般的藍眼。他脫下了頸部的布，露出了明顯的鰓，那玩意雖然已用了特別構造的質地但蓋著他主要呼吸的器官怪不舒服的。

“我不需要你。”  
“別這樣，我真的……別難為我不能回去跟King Arthur交差。”

二人看著這個不請自來的亞特蘭提斯人，他的雙眼的確散發著天真無害的眼神，不管誰也難以抗拒這個眼神。

“少爺，現在看起來像我們虐待一樣。”  
“……亞特蘭提斯人。”  
“有朋友來不也挺好嗎?”  
“……Alfred，今晚我們吃蝦子。”

Dick在想他是不是被玩弄了，看著眼前一整盤蝦子。Bruce一臉理所當然地看著眼前的蝦子，他優雅地利用刀叉脫去了蝦殼，完美拿出裡面已熟透且恰到好處的美味蝦肉。在片刻工夫下僅用刀叉便把蝦肉脫出，可想而知主人的刀叉技術已到爐火純青的地步。相反Dick依舊看著眼前這盤蝦子，他依舊在想自己是不是被騙或者被玩弄，他不是不吃蝦子，只是在第一次見面的亞特蘭提斯人面前吃蝦子，這盤蝦子怎麼想也像是在吃自己一樣。他開始想這盤蝦子會不會下毒，又或者是什麼Bruce想迫他離去的法子，但不管是哪項他都應該要接受，為要留在這裡。Dick看了眼旁邊不給他一絲目光的老管家，又看了眼已吃了一半的Bruce，他決意地拿起刀叉，開始把蝦子的殼脫去。並不算純熟，但Dick的刀叉技術並不差，他自然沒Bruce脫蝦殼那麼俐落，只是以一個亞特蘭提斯人來看也的確是一套漂亮的刀法。

“Grayson閣下也挺有一套像人類的刀叉使用技術呢。”  
“請叫我Dick就好。然後你也不想想我自小……阿……我的意思是來之前King Arthur特意要我訓練一下，怕我在Batman面前丟亞特蘭提斯人臉。”  
“要知道完美的刀叉技術並非一朝一夕的事，你必然花了許多的時間練習。或許這也是Arthur閣下選你的原因。”  
“這可能是一部分?另外一點是我對哥譚的水域挺了解的，畢竟小時候我挺常來這邊。”  
“……告訴我亞特蘭提斯人的情報。”  
“我們發現了世界有5處被這種化合物被污染，哥譚是其中一處。其他的地方並沒哥譚那麼繁華，我本以為這裡會是大本營，但看來也只是一個中轉站。”  
“……其他地方?告訴我。”  
“南非哥泰部落、巴西嚇斯城市、加拿大名為小山岳的小鎮和澳洲名為阿塔的港口鎮。”  
“你可以留在這，等我查出一切後便讓你回去交差。真是一場愉快的晚餐。”  
“這不公平，我都把情報告訴你了。”

然而Bruce並沒理會，頭也不回的回到了蝙蝠洞，留下Alfred、Dick和他還沒吃完的蝦子。Dick看著Bruce離去的身影，挫敗感迎頭而上。Alfred禮貌地問他要不要吃點別的，Dick只搖搖頭禮貌地道謝。他不餓，只是他想參與在行動裡面，而他最崇拜的英雄卻把他擋在門外。

Bruce看著剛剛Dick給他的情報是否真實，他並非覺得Dick會使什麼陰招，只是每件事都會先查證一番成了他的本能動作。那個亞特蘭提斯人和他的王一樣正直無懼，他只比Arthur更天真，很難想像那個已成君主日子不短的傢伙會毫無考慮的把這個沒城府的人派到Batman的身邊，派到一個全正義聯盟最多慮、計謀和策略最多的人身邊。又或者換個角度想，正因為Dick知道的不多，因此才會被派到自己身邊?Dick其實在Arthur眼中只是一個小蝦兵蟹將，他所知不多自然可透露的情報太少，所以才會派這個表裡如一，白紙般的傢伙來Batman這裡?

Dick開始閒來沒事的四處亂走，這大屋雖沒亞特蘭提斯大，但也足夠讓Dick探索一番。Alfred並沒阻止他，既然他的少爺沒把這人關回去，那就是該得到客人般的照料，Alfred甚至給他一間與Bruce睡房一樣有浴缸的房間，聽說亞特蘭提斯人在陸地上久了會有點脫力?Alfred帶著Dick參觀Wayne大宅。Dick對大宅裡的藝術品明顯不感興趣，在大海下這些藝術品數量也不算什麼，甚至更多更珍貴的也有。所以Dick完全沒在意，他更在意關於Wayne家的一切，像是掛在正門樓梯上的那張全家福。那是Wayne夫婦和Bruce小時候，Dick駐足細看了很久，久到Alfred問他是不是有什麼問題，他才發現自己放空了。他又看了下在走廊的櫃子，裡面裝滿了Wayne家以往的成就，獎杯、感謝狀、市長相贈的紀念品等等，多不勝數。Dick留意到角落放了一片破布，他對此感到好奇，一片沒有任何辨別性的破布。那是紀念Bruce小時候第一次出海時的經歷，他掉進海裡卻大難不死。他被大海眷顧得以浮在海平面讓水手看到，後來被水手救起的Bruce手上拿著的就是這麼一片布，一片黑色毫無辨識性的布。

“走。”Bruce突然從蝙蝠洞出來找人。  
“發生什麼事了嗎，Batman?”這句Batman讓Bruce停下了腳步。  
“你想跟著我調查，先說好規則。不能比我先行動、聽我命令行事、還有……不要在我沒穿制服或Alfred以外的人面前叫我Batman!”  
“但我又不知道你名字。”  
“……我叫Bruce Wayne。”  
“那我叫你……Bruce!”

Bruce沒有否認的往蝙蝠洞走，Dick興奮的跟上，看著兩位年輕人Alfred笑笑搖頭。年輕人阿，果然要另一個差不多年紀的人來刺激一下才會顯得活潑點。老人突然在想家裡多了個異族人也不是壞事，反正他也早已習慣有個氪星人經常來拜訪他的少爺了。

Batman指示了下地圖位置，他們的第一個目的地是巴西，嚇斯是漁港，四周被山圍繞了之餘只有一面向外對海，其餘對外的只有幾條河和數道山道。這樣的地理環境導致該區除了漁港外也沒發展別的工業，而Nightwing很難想像那裡的人會與這些髒活有任何勾當。

“我們在嚇斯會合。”Batman跳上蝙蝠戰機。  
“你不帶我去嗎?”  
“滿座了。”

Batman說完便開動戰機頭也不回的離去，只剩下Nightwing一人站在那。看了眼愛莫能助的Alfred，對方只遞他一盤小甜餅，至少在大量運動前可以先補充一點必需的能量。Nightwing嘆息，他是不是喜歡了個不太體貼的人了?看著連接著哥譚港和蝙蝠洞的水源，Noghtwing只好一躍而下，極速往巴西前進。那不算是好地方游泳，但Nightwing還能忍受。他選了比較偏僻的其中一條河道進入，正當他在想到底Batman到了沒同時他看到蝙蝠戰機也剛到步。Nightwing雀躍的前往，Batman看了他一眼，沒有瞪他(別問在面具下他怎麼看出表情)那就算是滿意他的表現吧?Batman會不會有那麼一點喜歡自己了，如果是那樣的話Nightwing會興奮死，因為他真的喜歡眼前的人，就算還沒熟悉他，但他就是喜歡。他相信自己總有一天會成為Batman身邊的伙伴，像Arthur一樣。

“你肯定是討厭我，這一點無容置疑。”Nightwing怨怨的看著Batman。

眼前的河口是最近海的一條，同時裡面也佈滿了垃圾，Nightwing不認為裡面仍有魚會願意在這裡生活。要是表面已佈滿了人類作成的小件垃圾，Nightwing也想像到河床位置到底是怎樣，而你絕對不會想知道。

“亞特蘭提斯人不管什麼水域中也能看到水中的情況。你下去看看裡面的垃圾，有什麼不妥再拿回來給我，還有詳細告訴我水底下的情況。”  
“……真的那麼討厭我?”  
“下去。”  
“好啦好啦，你說的算。”誰叫我們約法三章在先。

Nightwing義無反顧的跳下去，河水裡油污弄到自己怪不舒服，彷彿要把自己雙目、鰓和各種毛孔也堵塞著似的。就算制服已除去了大部分感官問題，但他還是不想再待一刻鐘，他相信沒任何正常人願意留在這個環境。然而該作的事還是要作，他游到河床裡觀察著。如他所料地河床擠滿了許多大型垃圾，家電、大型工廠零件……慢著，工廠零件?這不妥，Nightwing驅動水流把頑固的污泥清去，他想這次Check Point了。他一把拉出這機件零件，看起來有點像大型攪拌機的零件。

Batman觀察著河面的垃圾，他並不是故意為難Nightwing。他不否認當中有點想讓對方知難而退，他不是適合長期合作的人，同時也不習慣。他習慣了單幹，正義聯盟的所有人都知道。除非有必要，否則沒人會跟著Batman如此吃力不討好，但Nightwing卻成了鮮有的例外，和那個該死的氪星人一樣。Batman曾經想是不是所謂的文化差異，但最後他只得出因為Superman也好，Nightwing也罷，都是老好人，他們不怕他，所以才會一直跟在自己後頭。但這次或許要承認有Nightwing的存在是好事，因為他不能在環境如此惡劣而且狹窄的河道調查，但身邊有一個亞特蘭提斯人就是有這般好處，讓他下去調查比任何一款人類探測器更好。

“Batman!我想找到你想要的東西了。”

Nightwing一手把一款巨大的攪拌扇葉從河裡拖出，要不是亞特蘭提斯人，很難如此輕鬆地把東西打撈上岸。Batman伸出手把Nightwing拉出水面後再一起拖出機件，這足足有半個人高的零件，並不像一個漁港需要用到的東西。Batman開始分析這機件上的殘留物，而Nightwing現在除了洗澡外也沒別的想作。第一，他身上黏稠稠的，部分是環境污水，更多是人為作成的油污。第二，他同時也臭死了，讓人完全不想觸碰的程度，連Nightwing自己也不想承認但這股味道真的難受得很。他把自己棄置到一個幾米外的下風處，這至少不會有機會被Batman用眼神嫌棄。

“Nightwing，這機件上殘留著一些草藥。”  
“那和我們發現的成份一致嗎?”  
“是其中一種泥合物原料。”  
“那就是我們要仔細調查這裡了阿?”  
“不，你留下來。”  
“為什麼!”  
“我要進山。這種植物只適合在山裡空氣好的環境種植，亞特蘭提斯人幫不上忙。你已經作好了自己的工作，接下來是我的。”  
“想也別想!Batman我還以為我們是拍檔，而拍檔是不會留下另一個拍檔獨自面對敵人的。還是其實你不想我跟著而已?最多……我走前面遠點的地方?畢竟我有點……臭。”  
“……隨便你。還有，我沒嫌棄過你的味道。”Batman知道勸不了，只要你直視眼前這雙藍眼，正直勇敢不會說謊，與自己截然不同的一個人。

山洞裡迂迴曲折，Nightwing最後還是被Batman趕到後頭跟上。然而，就算他們努力了那麼久，也不意味著必然有收穫。漆黑一片的前方突然看到亮光，二人加快前進步伐。這裡就像一片低谷，四周的山峰圍繞著這一小片低谷地區，使陽光被集中在這一處，隱密且陽光充裕，種植什麼不能見人的植物可算是最棒的地方。可惜他們並沒看到任何植物，只有一片又一片黑碳，明顯在這裡曾大量燒毁了些什麼似的。Batman把部分碳樣本放入試管，再往更深的地方走。

“碳早已涼了。早在更早之前便已經燒毁了。他們早就知道我們會來。”Nightwing摸摸那些燒燼剩下的殘骸。  
“在3天前，居民看到有山火煙。但他們習慣了偶然有山火，而這次並不是特別嚴重。始作俑者早在3天前已經知道我們會來到。”  
“3天前，在我們決定要來之前?”  
“行蹤被發現了。你泄漏了我的行蹤。”  
“我?但我不會背叛你，Batman!”  
“……是嗎?你曾回去了亞特蘭提斯，你把你的行蹤告訴其他人，你把我們曝光了。”  
“為什麼永遠都是我錯，因為你是Batman，因為你總是作得最好?為什麼不可能是有人察覺了暗中有隻蝙蝠在跟蹤他們?”

下一刻，Nightwing閉上嘴。他到底怎麼了，為什麼會突然腦充血說這些話?待他把話也說出來後才後悔，但Batman只看著他，卻難以理解他到底是不是覺得被冒犯。Nightwing突然覺得自己看不透Batman，他把自己情緒藏在制服之下，他什麼也沒明白到。Batman沒有說下去，只往回去的路走。Nightwing默默的跟上，他們間的氣氛尷尬死了。Batman只默默坐上戰機飛走，而Nightwing只來得及看他的後尾燈。

“少爺，只有你回來嗎?”  
“他不會回來的了，Alfred。我們被曝露了，有線眼在我們身邊，他不信。”  
“所以是吵架了?”  
“這不是吵架，沒那麼簡單Alfred。”  
“什麼沒那麼簡單?”

Dick帶著一堆東西回來，他看下去就似什麼也沒發生過似的。他的回來連Batman也嚇了一跳，Dick猜是這樣，因為Batman看著他長達3秒。Dick也沒能理解剛剛他們到底怎麼了，但既然Batman覺得他回去亞特蘭提斯是泄露了行蹤的關鍵，那他就一直待在這，直到他該回去的時候。他拿了一堆行李過來，繞了點路，希望這樣不會讓他們有什麼誤會。Alfred看了眼他的少爺，Bruce脫下了面具往電腦走，看來是默認了這個亞特蘭提斯人的存在和寄居。

“謝謝你，Alfred。我一會再收拾……房間?嗯……最方便Bruce看著我的一間，要是像之前的客房一樣自帶浴室我會很高興，謝謝。坦白說，我回來了你開心不?”  
“……我不需要你。”  
“好啦，那就當我需要你啦。”  
“為什麼?”  
“因為我喜歡你，Bruce。”

Bruce回頭看了眼這個亞特蘭提斯人，像這傢伙說了些什麼奇怪的話似的。片刻後他又看回電腦，彷彿剛剛的話不曾存在。Bruce多了一個不請自來的室友，他身邊多了一把聲音，他身邊多了一個人影。他們重新了調查方向，他們並不意外其餘4個地方都已被燒毁得一乾二淨，畢竟他們的行動已被發現，那之前提到的5個地方也顯得沒什麼作用，線索盡失也不是意料之外的事。Bruce大部分時間都在哥譚和這些灰燼中周旋，他白天偶然還要以Bruce Wayne身份出席不同的酒宴和派對，某些公司和新建築的開幕典禮。Dick嘗試和他分擔，但Bruce是一個責任感很重的人，他習慣單幹，他挺少把事情交托給其他人。所以當Bruce努力在外面和各大家閨秀周旋的時候，Dick便以他朋友的身份在旁邊看，或者適時帶他離開那個滿是香水和唇槍舌戰的地方。這是一個有趣的發展，他開始融入了Batman的生活之餘，也融入了Bruce的生活。

我喜歡你，Bruce，非常。盡管Dick見識到Bruce風流的一面，他總在晚上時就會回到蝙蝠洞會合自己。

“在你還在和那位小姐猜香水啞謎時我們等到了，Batman。”  
“在你還在糾結玫瑰香水和桃花香水有什麼分別時到底發生了什麼事?”  
“我還是沒能了解你為何可以如此快分辨到，這就是為什麼你是Batman嗎?”  
“來說說發現了什麼?”Dick肯定Bruce笑了才肯罷休，因為這樣他才會轉移話題。

就在5分鐘前，Dick留意到黑市的動向，他們換了別的行動，他們把原料的方向分得更散，他們沒入在黑暗當中。但這次Dick成功抓到他的狐狸尾巴，他們發現了一個非常似曾相識的人，一個他們二人剛開始合作時見到的人。他們在哥譚工廠受襲時其中一個施襲者，那個他們根本來不及看清楚或調查的人。

“……馬上動身。”  
“我們來賽跑，我這次也會勝的!”Nightwing開始找樂子。

他們出發調查已習慣了一個戰機一個游泳的行動方式，Nightwing開始在這當中找到樂子，他要是比Batman快到該地，對方會更欣賞他。這不是什麼挑戰，只是Nightwing自己喜歡而已，而事實上Batman在這方面還挺奉陪的。他總是默默地踏下油門，讓戰機更快到達目的地，然後看著Nightwing泄氣的樣子。但這次Nightwing發現有點奇怪，Batman已暖機那麼久，他仍沒出發。沒開始的信號，那他不就像在偷步嘛，Nightwing一直等待戰機飛出洞的一刻。

“哼哼，容我提醒一下。”  
“Alfred?”  
“少爺之前把你的制服偷改良了下，你在陸上長時間也沒那麼辛苦了吧。還有最近蝙蝠戰機被改良了，不管是引擎、防備和隱藏機能都大幅提升，而且……還成了二人座。”  
“什麼……哦哦哦!他就不能直接說一句’上機啦Nightwing’嗎?我走了，Alfred!”

老管家輕笑目送兩位年輕人。

他們坐上了蝙蝠戰機，Nightwing興奮地往外看，臉快要貼玻璃似的。他興奮地指著天空外的景色，他第一次飛到這麼高俯視整個哥譚。他向來只在海裡遠觀這個城市，鮮有踏上陸地，他偶然會救救掉到水裡的人或偷偷把壞人丟棄的垃圾都丟回去他們頭上。但從沒在高處看過這城市，從來沒有。Batman並不抗拒Nightwing的行為，他就像一個孩子似的，第一次坐飛機難免興奮。Batman想了下這傢伙或許嚮往天空也說不定，不然也不會改Nightwing這個名字，一條嚮往天空的魚，想要在天空中飛翔卻只因沒有翅膀而難以發揮的魚。

他們到了目的地，不用自己游也節省了體力，他們今晚就要來解決這個追查了數個月的問題。他們看到一車又一車的東西被運入某大樓，外面有著重重武裝的人巡邏著，規模與以往任何一次都不一樣。二人各自潛入貨車裡，成功潛入了該基地。二人的車分流了，Batman與Nightwing被運到不同的樓層。Nightwing被運到更深入的製作地，他觀察著在場人的行動。看下去像是一批有專業知識的人，不再是以往那些烏合之眾。他們操作的是更專業精準的儀器，他們在作一支又一支的藥劑，但Nightwing看不明白作用。

“Nightwing，你被運到哪了?”  
“Batman，我被運到製作藥劑的地方，看來我中大獎了?你在哪?”  
“我在中途就離開了。現在操控著他們的電腦看著他們的藥劑資料和流向。”  
“我也往更深處去。”

Nightwing潛入了更深處，他看到一具又一具的大型營養皿。他們把藥劑注入營養皿，裡面的生物便慢慢睡著，但Nightwing很清楚到底是什麼，他沒有耳聾，他有聽見心跳儀的聲音。那是毒藥，默靜無聲的毒藥。而更重要的是，那些營養皿中被困的都是亞特蘭提斯人。Nightwing默默看著，他腦海空白一片，他不知該如何是好。Batman的聲音在耳邊徘徊，但Nightwing一句也沒聽明白。Batman覺得有不妥，所以他與Nightwing共享了視覺系統，他看到Nightwing所看，他明白了Nightwing所想。Batman覺得他應該要在Nightwing身邊的，就算他不認為Nightwing會這麼輕易被打倒。只是他需要你，而你現在就需要在他身邊。所以Batman動身了，他放下了黑客裝置，這裡的一切會自動傳到蝙蝠洞那，由他們最得力的管家代為接收分析。

“液體成功了，接下來呢?”

研究生看來對成果很滿意。他看向暗處，明顯知道有人在那裡。

“他們很快會逃往陸上，我們要把氣體也改良好。”  
“一個亞特蘭提斯人想把別的同族殺死，還如此細心。”  
“你只要繼續研究，還有……我不是他們的一員。”

Nightwing想再走近一點，但身後突然冒出一隻黑手，把他嘴巴封住同時限制了他行動。Nightwing看向身後，他看到那黑影中嚴厲的雙目，此刻卻像明光，讓Nightwing混亂的腦袋慢慢冷靜下來。Batman示意安靜，他明白眼前的畫面對Nightwing來講衝擊很大，但他們更需要沉著，他們不能打草驚蛇，有時候你必須先犧牲某些東西才能達到目的。Batman感受到Nightwing輕輕的顫抖和低嗚，他靠在自己肩上盡力迫使自己冷靜的沉重呼吸，Batman什麼也不能作只好把另一隻手蓋到Nightwing雙目，不看或許更好。

他該興幸這班人的研究進度不快，他們沒即場嘗試氣態毒藥。待他們休息期間，二人才在暗處出來，觀察整個實驗室的大小。Nightwing站在營養皿前發了一會呆，這不怪他，Batman也以此作推動力繼續前進。

“你要回去亞特蘭提斯。”  
“什麼!現在?”  
“我們已經知道對方是針對亞特蘭提斯人。你繼續在這裡很不利，回去警告他們更適合。”  
“那你呢!”  
“我繼續調查。”  
“留你一個在這是不可能的。”  
“我不需要一個現在仍在顫抖的沒用士兵，你該回去讓你的King知道，作你最後一刻的作處。”  
“這才不管用呢，Batman!激將法對我沒用了。”  
“你還想看到更多自己同胞死嗎!”  
“這不代表我要把你留在這，獨自一人。我不能在這時侯退縮，我要面對，我不能逃走。”要是這刻退縮了他一定會後悔。

雖然Nightwing是這樣說，但他自己抱緊Batman，像在尋求什麼支柱似的。Batman任他抱著，輕拍這人的背，但這背後的意思到底是……Batman也說不清楚。

他們繼續在實驗室走動，人員很多，看來只聽那個在暗中的亞特蘭提斯人。那人製作出一種非常獨特的毒藥，針對亞特蘭提斯人之餘世上只有他具抗體。這些毒藥對人類無害，顯出創作者針對亞特蘭提斯人的決心。他們尾隨該人到更高層的地方，他們看到了那亞特蘭提斯人的真面目。

可拉·林，Nightwing認識他，一名男亞特蘭提斯人。他是Arthur身邊一名將軍、心腹，他常出席Dick的匯報，果然消息是由他開始泄漏出去。然而Batman並不在意他之前指責正確與否的問題，他在意是對方預備這場”清洗”到底多久和多少。可拉在大樓內繞了很多個圈，一直繞，直到某刻突然跑起來，Batman意識到自己的行蹤已被發現。可拉觸發了警報器，整大樓也亮起了紅色的燈。Batman和Nightwing同時追上可拉，Nightwing一下子跳到可拉面前截掉他的去路，Batman則截掉他的退路。可拉看到來者，他知道眼前二人是誰。

“Dick，你最後總算找到這了。”  
“可拉，為什麼要這樣作?”

事情不該這樣發展，可拉曾被人類當作異類買賣，他在黑市中像每一個被賣的小孩、稀有動物或植物般運送拋售。最後他被Arthur救下來了，他第一次意識到自己不是一個人，他不是異類，他有族人。當大家和可拉都以為自己會愛上這屬於他和同族的地方，可拉卻發現他不是少數。亞特蘭提斯在人類世界承認存在，人類明白了眼前的人並非少數，這並沒使在黑暗中被當作商品的同胞得救。他們只會被灌上另一個正名，在黑市中的價格變得更賤，他們不再是稀有種，反而不愁”貨源”。可拉沒想過他們的King也知道，Arthur一直知道，他默認了這樣的存在。

“他不值得成為我們的王!”  
“這不是事實。Arthur他一直在努力挽救，他找到你，也找到我。”  
“你被他的假情蒙蔽雙眼，Dick!也因為這樣，你永遠……都看不全整個畫面。”

可拉弄斷了身邊的水管，利用水他把Batman甩得老遠，一把抱著Dick滾進某個房間。房間門自動鎖死，Batman拍打發現沒有任何電子鎖，這是在裡面鎖死。

“Dick!”Bruce著急了，他開始掏腰帶裡某一格。

Nightwing被可拉抓著滾入房間後可拉便放開對方。他和狼狽的Nightwing不同，他從容，他不視Dick作威脅。事實是，他是對的。這不是隨便為甩掉一個Batman而進來這房間的，他是為了滅口才把Nightwing推進來的。這裡都是氣態毒藥半製成品，為什麼是半製成品是因為效果雖已達到他想要的效果，但重點是在空氣下擴散性太高，出了這房間到外頭廣闊的空間，毒藥便形同無物。這致命性的弱點讓可拉的計劃一直延遲，直到被Arthur等人發現那些廢料、Batman和Nightwing的追捕直到現在他必須面對眼前的同族。

可拉一刀捅開了身邊的氣體皿，在Nightwing還沒理解到之前四周已充滿了綠色的氣體。Nightwing立馬撕掉自己手臂布料綁在後腦好蓋著自己的鼻，他現在只好期望Batman給他改良的制服能擋那麼一下他的頸項，讓他在倒下前能把這傢伙抓著。可拉和Nightwing同時拔下了身邊的鋼管迎頭而上，鋼管撞擊同時甚至擦出了火花。但Nightwing知自己處在劣勢，因為毒氣雖然有延緩的傾向，但仍在慢慢一步一步的在Nightwing身體內漫延。他的呼吸越來越重，身體動作甚至力氣也慢慢被對方佔了上風。身體好像呼吸不了似的，何等痛苦的一種死亡方法。

“你值得與我一起，Dick。”  
“我不會背叛他們對我的期望。”  
“你被他的甜言蜜語哄住了，卻不想想他其實放棄了你也說不定。”  
“就算是這樣……我仍然相信他們。”  
“哪方面?”  
“他們仍在看顧我。”

一片海浪衝破了牆壁同時沖走了他們二人，Aquaman乘著他的座騎而到，救了他的人。Batman把Aquaman也叫來了，他早就察覺到這裡意外地近海，可拉必然是研發成功的同時便把毒投入海中，幸運的話能把Aquaman毒死也是一件美事。所以他把Aquaman叫來了，只是他沒想過這海裡的王會氣到用浪來沖洗這一切。Batman在海水中尋找那個身影，他心中或許期望Nightwing還能游泳，但事與願違，他看到一個年輕的身影半浮在海水中，浮沉不一，而且沒有掙扎的動作。Batman一下把人抓著，他發現Nightwing昏過去了。他把人拉到某個還算是穩固的高台瓦礫上，他已經說不出這到底屬於大樓的哪部分了。沒有呼吸、胸膛也沒任何起伏，Batman立馬撕去包裹著Nightwing頸項的布，但這並沒一絲幫助。Batman吻下去人工呼吸，他期望這有用。

“Nightwing!醒來!”  
“……”  
“Dick!”  
“……呼哇!……Batman?”  
“你醒了……”  
“我……看來這次是你救了我呢。”

Nightwing再次睡去，留下這句意味不明的話。Batman輕笑，看著對方呼吸暢通了，也不急著把對方吵醒過來。

待Dick醒過來時他在莊園裡，他還以為自己被直接送回去亞特蘭提斯，但看來沒有。

“歡迎回到世界，Dick閣下。”  
“Alfred……”  
“他醒來了嗎?”  
“Bruce!”

Bruce和Alfred扶他起來了，Dick感覺還挺不錯，至少他有好好被擦過身體，不是整個身體都黏黏的，就腦袋還不是太清醒。Alfred給二人留了空間，自覺地離去。Bruce留在房間裡，坐在Dick身邊。Dick眼神散漫地看著Brcue，對方也看著他，他們都在等對方說話，但不知從哪說起比較好。Bruce並沒有和他說些什麼，他單手撐在Dick靠著的床兩則，慢慢靠近，吻下去，把所有情愫化為動作，一直追逐著他身下人的唇，一直輕咬吸啜。Dick從沒被這樣吻過，這或許是他人生中少有的缺氧一幕，但至少這次他喜歡，而不像上次那麼狼狽。

“你醒來了但我有任務要你陪我。”  
“不會是另一個打擊毒物的任務吧?”  
“Bruce Wayne有個派對，他需要有人陪他去。”  
“我聽說他有許多的女伴，風流成性。”  
“他偶然還是需要男性作伴的。”

Dick承認他想多了，他以為會是什麼重要的派對，但看來不是。哪方面看出來?你不會把約會定在酒吧，還要是超多人的酒吧。他們喝著酒，有些甚至偷偷離去就是為了去開房，至於始作俑者去哪了，他丁點也不想知道。為什麼Bruce會把他帶來?這是好問題，他只知道現在他更在意一對男性朋友，這關係是他最保守的判斷。直到有一刻，左邊高點的男性離去，矮點的拿著酒跑出外面。Dick承認是自己好奇了，所以他跟了後者出去。那人跟著悶酒，看到有人跟出來使他或許有那麼一刻期待，期望跟出來的人是他的伴侶，該說是前伴侶。

“我……”  
“阿阿，我知道你，你是Dick Grayson!那個Bruce Wayne的新朋友。”  
“我……”  
“你不習慣裡面的氣氛吧?來，陪我喝喝悶酒。”  
“剛剛我看到你和你……男友。”  
“前‧男友。他說不行，他最後還是接受不到身邊的眼光。5年，我們堅持了5年，最後只是這麼一刻，5年的時光就沒了。”  
“你可以找到更好的，你值得更好的。”  
“不，這不行。你不會明白，這是人類的劣根性。你很幸運，你擁有的是Bruce Wayne，他已經敗盡所有名聲，他今次喜歡上一個男的，你。”  
“我……和Bruce還不是……”  
“但我還是勸說你一下。人類就是會抗拒自己以外的生物，還有異於自己認知為正常以外的人、事、物，就算誰也一樣。”

Dick下意識摸了摸自己頸部，如此不一樣的他。

“才不會呢，Bruce他……才不是這樣的人。”

他沒想過，人類會抗拒他這麼回事。他以為亞特蘭提斯已公開那麼久，人類已接受了這樣的存在。亞特蘭提斯人沒有性別戀愛的觀念，所以他才這麼熱衷於接近Bruce Wayne，他喜歡很久的人。Bruce吻了他，所以他才對一切有期待。然而一切還是太簡單，他想得太簡單。他想回去，他不想留在這，他在人群中找Bruce，他找不著，他甚至覺得四周的人彷彿在看他笑話。看，那是Bruce Wayne的新玩物。就算他蓋起了自己的頸部最明顯的特徵，他是異類始終是不變的事實。他留在Bruce身邊，是麻煩嗎?

“我想回去……Bruce?”

他在一個角落看到自己一直在找的身影，但他見到的卻是一個女性窩在Bruce的懷中。雖然沒看清楚，但Dick肯定是位相當有姿色的女性。

“Dick……出去!”Bruce顯得有點慌亂，但眼中還帶著些許頭痛的眼神，因Dick突然的出現破壞了些什麼似的。  
“……對不起!”

你永遠都只是異類。

看著Dick臉紅地立馬跑走，Bruce忍著把那位醉了倒下的女性甩開的衝動。自小的教養讓他還是把這位已喝大了的女性輕輕放下，這位女性還著散亂且過於性感，他下意識不想讓Dick看到這樣的女性。他回頭再去找Dick，但整個酒吧他都沒找到。Bruce有點沒趣的拿著他帶Dick來的原因離去，那支他想和Dick分享的酒。待他找了一整晚後，他只好想Dick只是太悶或剛剛衝擊促使他先回家了。然而不是那樣，待他回家後，Alfred卻一臉難以置信責備的眼神看著他的好少爺，Dick回去了，他突然回去亞特蘭提斯了。

“閒人止步。”  
“一邊去，我來找Dick Grayson。”  
“接下來就是亞特蘭提斯的領地，就算是Batman也……”  
“退下啦，我來處理。”  
“King Arthur!”  
“讓他進來。”

Arthur在房中沉思了一陣子，有別於以往的作風。他一向敢說敢言，就算在Batman面前也一樣。

“我還以為你會對他好點。”  
“……他在哪?”  
“他不想見你。”  
“什麼都不說住我蝙蝠洞再一言不發的說離開就離開?”  
“你別對一個kid那麼嚴厲好嗎?這就是他跑回來的原因!”  
“Kid?”  
“他才17歲，一個成年禮我也來不及幫他預備的孩子!慢著，你們該不會已經……”  
“沒有。那你當初就不該派一個毫不相干的青少年來負責這麼具危險性的任務!”  
“我派他去?你覺得我真的在乎那什麼污染海洋的問題?你們人類每一刻也在慢性毒殺我們!我才不在乎。是他自告奮勇好嗎!他喜歡你，他喜歡了你那麼多年!當年他自己偷去哥譚玩時順手救了一個人類，然後他就被其他拐子捕著了!你知道我花了多少功夫才找到他?但他還是一直在哥譚附近看著你!這次他終於有機會才纏著我要去。你以為他是誰!我的近身護衛之一，未來的將軍人選，如我的兒子、兄弟、最親近的家人!我讓他到你那去，結果啦?去了數天就離家了，半個月就為你與家鄉斷了聯絡，待我再收到消息時他已危在旦夕。你強把他帶回自己的住處，到頭來他卻像害怕些什麼似的逃回來了!你現在應該要想的是你到底對那孩子作了什麼!”  
“他在哪?我要見他。”  
“就……待他溫柔點好嗎?初戀不是每個都甜蜜，但至少我希望那孩子的初戀兼偶像不會帶他太大的陰影。”  
“……”

Dick有點慌亂，他聽到有人類來了亞特蘭提斯，他不敢想到底是誰。他想想現在逃走的可能性有多高，但以Batman的能力應該很快就會說服到Arthur一起來追他。他自小就沒在游泳上勝過Arthur。就在他還在想逃窗有沒有用時門被踢開，他看到那個黑色身影，Dick決定……背對他雙手蓋耳，他聽不見看不見。

看到Dick一切安好，Bruce才脫下了他面具。

“我擔心你。”  
“……”  
“我找了你整晚。”  
“……”  
“我以為你發生什麼事了。”  
“我沒事，你可以回去了。”  
“只是這樣?我們只值一句’我沒事你可以回去了’?”  
“我們任務完成了，所以……”  
“就這樣?Dick，我們不應該只是這樣。我不會吻一個只是任務關係的亞特蘭提斯人。”  
“那去找一個人類!”

Bruce啞言，他從沒想過Dick會叫他去找一個人類。眼前的人明明不久前還並肩作戰，毫無顧忌的說著喜歡，回應著自己什麼也不說就親下去的吻。

“到底我作錯了什麼?”  
“這不是你的問題……是我的問題。因為我是亞特蘭提斯人，我……在你們眼中是異類。我和你都是男性，我不是人類，你不是亞特蘭提斯人。這點不管怎樣也不會改變。我……配不上你。”  
“你覺得我在意?”

Dick搖搖頭，又點點頭，最後還是搖頭。

“是你跟我講，不會留我一人。是你跟我講，你不會退縮。也是你跟我講，不會逃避。那你現在是怎麼了，你甚至連一句再見，或者讓我解釋的機會也沒。”  
“……”  
“你甚至不肯告訴我，是你當年救了我，當年我掉進海裡見到一個比我小的孩子，但他救了我。”

在他6歲那年，他掉進海裡，有人救了他。那片布Bruce一直作了很多次分析，最後他終於發現是亞特蘭提斯的材質。在時間上吻合了，Dick小時候喜歡在哥譚游泳，他還會救人或教訓對海不好的人類。他的人魚，向來都在他身邊。

“你會被人用奇異的目光看著。”  
“如果我真的在意，我就不會穿著那套蝙蝠裝甲在哥譚夜空上飛。”  
“Bruce……我不想……讓你招人話柄。”  
“這容不得他們或你幫我作決定。我的人魚阿，你能作的只有別像故事一樣在我身邊消失，別讓我失去你了才後悔。”

Bruce一把抱著Dick，重拾珍寶才顯得心裡踏實。他的人魚，他不能分割的部分，他的回憶、現在和將來。

“那Arthur，我走了!”  
“這次任務小心點，Dick。”  
“沒事的，Batman watch my back!”  
“東西都拿穩了?有什麼事隨時可以回來的阿。”  
“我會的，Mera!”

看著Dick背著一堆行李再次離開出任務，Arthur與Mera目送著。

“Mera……這就是為人父母嫁兒子的感覺嗎?”  
“你想少點好嗎，Arthur?”

Mera看著自己那個還沒有兒女便親身體會到嫁兒子心情的丈夫，白眼了下。也不想想對方特意為了Dick在哥譚附近買了一座小島，讓Dick可以自由在海生活或待在那莊園裡，活得說不定比待在亞特蘭提斯還寫意。

End


End file.
